The Maui Chronicles
by OfficialWhiteFireTheDragon
Summary: What happened to Moana, Makana and Maui after they saved the world. Find out the crazy adventures they have as Makana learns what it means to lead her colony, Moana voyages and Maui is well Maui. Also a bunch of fourth wall shenanigans. It's Maui time! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated.
1. Kaua

Maui looked on in disappointment at the scene in front of him. It had only been a couple of days since the dragons had returned to Tatakona. While many of them were grateful for being able to return to their home they still were very much afraid of him. What was worse was that they had rejected Makana as their chieftain. Everyone in the colony had gathered in an antient amphitheater like structure. While much of their culture and traditions had been lost from time everyone still respected and listened to the elder dragons. Five of them, two males and three females, sat at high points while Makana stood at the center of everything. "A female cannot be our chieftain. It is not the way things are done!" a female elder earth dragon called Kahele protested. "Only the strongest is worthy!" a male elder storm dragon called Hekili stated. Maui had heard enough. He leapt to Makana's side. "That's not your decision to make!" Maui challenged causing many of the dragons in the crowd to growl. "Maui!" Makana gasped but he ignored her protests. "Te Fiti chose her to lead." Maui reminded them. "So you say destroyer!" the elder water dragon called Anuhea challenged. "For all we know you want her to lead because she is the weakest among us." "You want her to prove that she's strong then give her the chance." Maui suggested. Every dragon grew silent. "No female could survive the kaua. The elder male wind dragon called Kaiwi stated. "She would do better to find a mate and give him control." "Wow seriously?" Maui shook his head. Everyone began talking at once.

"Maui, can I talk to you for a second?" Makana requested. "Sure kid." Maui shrugged following her to a quieter place. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "I'm trying to get them to recognize your role as chieftain." Maui smiled. "I know your trying to help but you're making it worse. Do you even know what the kaua is?" Makana asked. Maui shook his head. "It's a last dragon standing battle with any number of challengers only using teeth and claws." Makana informed him. "So you're the last one standing. No big deal." Maui shrugged. "it wouldn't be if you were the one fighting. I'm not a warrior like you are. I don't know the first thing about combat and I won't stand a chance." Makana stated. To her surprise, Maui only smiled. "I watched you take on a dragon twice your size and you survived in Lalotai for three years." He reminded her "You have the best chance of winning." "That was luck." Makana stated. "Look kid Te Fiti wouldn't have sent you into this knowing you couldn't do this. Trust me she's not that kind of goddess and I've got your back." Maui assured. Makana smiled. "Sorry Maui dragons only. You can't participate." She said. "Not what I meant." Maui laughed as they walked back.

Makana returned to the center to address the everyone. "You say I'm not strong enough yet none of you have stepped forward to challenge it directly. I invoke the kaua." She stated. Everyone gasped at her sudden boldness. "Any takers?" Makana challenged. Several males rose and leapt down to the center near her including Kaimana. The elders glanced at one another. The final elder a female moon dragon called Naeva spoke up "Very well the kaua begins at dawn. I suggest you prepare yourselves."

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Makana sighed walking alongside Maui. "What happened to all that confidence you had?" Maui asked. "It was a bluff." Makana stated. "You got this!" Maui assured. "What makes you so certain?" Makana asked. "There are about ten dragons in this thing including you. The other dragons don't see you as much of a challenge so they'll go after each other before they go after you." Maui told her. "Except for Kaimana. He's going to make it a point to go after me." Makana stated. "Kaimana?" Maui questioned. "He's the water dragon my mother wanted me to choose for a mate and he thinks he owns me." Makana growled. "That's good." Maui said. Use that anger to give you strength. You are one of the bigger dragons. Throw your weight around." "Is that your way of getting back at me for you thinking I called you fat when we first met?" Makana joked. Maui laughed. "So you think you can take him?" he asked. "I guess I'll find out.

Maui let Makana rest for her big fight while he walked around the island. For a guy as big as he was he was surprisingly quiet and none of the dragons noticed him. He couldn't help but listen in on their conversations but one in particular caught his attention. "Who does she think she is trying to be the chieftain?" a dragon asked. "She acts too human especially with that demigod by her side." A second stated. "When I win the kaua I'm going to make all the humans beg for mercy before I eat them." The first laughed. Maui couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You should eat the demigod too." The second joked. Maui was tempted to reveal himself and show these dragons that he was no easy meal but he backed away instead. These were not the only dragons with this opinion. He was beginning to see a clear difference in Makana from the rest of her kind.

It was still dark when Makana awoke. She stretched digging her long sharp claws into the ground before making her way to the kaua ground. There were a number of other dragons already there. They gave her looks of contempt but she did her best to ignore them. "There you are!" Maui said running up to her. "Maui what's wrong?" Makana asked. "Makana you have to win this!" he insisted. "I know." She assured. "No you don't understand. Some of the others in the kaua are planning to massacre the humans if they win." Maui informed her. "You've got to be kidding me!" she sighed. Makana knew many of her kind didn't like humans but this was taking it to a whole other level. "Not while I'm still breathing." She growled as she attempted to take off the necklace as not to damage it but to her surprise it would not come off. "Uh Maui I can't get this thing off." She informed him. Maui didn't look at all surprised. "That's Te Fiti for you." He shrugged. "Right." Makana sighed. She began to move towards her opponents but a second dragon stepped in her path. "Hello mother." Makana greeted. Rayen gave her a disapproving look that she was all too familiar with. "Don't do this Makana." She begged. "You still have a chance to choose a mate. Kaimana is still willing to have you." "Never will I ever allow him to take me as his mate." Makana stated moving past her mother. "Makana please! I can't watch my only daughter get hurt." Rayen begged. Makana stopped. "Then don't." she said without even turning around and walking off. Rayen turned to Maui. "If she gets hurt the wrath of the gods will be nothing compared to mine demigod." She growled.

The ten gathered parallel to one another while the rest of the colony encircled them waiting for the sun to rise. Makana closed her eyes listening to the beating of her own heart. She felt the light of the sun peak over the horizon signaling the kaua to begin. Like a flash the dragons attacked one another. Kaimana leapt on top of Makana forcing her onto her back. "When I win this, you will be mine." He whispered. Something snapped inside of her and she kicked him hard sending him crashing into two other dragons. One of them, a wind dragon, turned to attack her but Makana was quicker. Before he could react, she had him by the back of the neck like a mother carrying her young, forcing him to go limp. She quickly knocked him out before moving onto her next opponent using the same trick until she was the only one left. Makana roared in victory. The sun appeared to illuminate her scales even brighter and the chieftain necklace seemed to resonate with a soft green glow. The entire colony was in shock at this as she stood proudly. One by one they lowered their heads in respect. This seemed to bring her back to reality and made her feel incredibly awkward at this. "Ok you can stop now." She said. The elder dragons approached her and they did not look happy. "Despite your victory, you cannot be the chieftain." Hekili stated. Makana was a bit surprised by this. "So much for your tradition of the strongest leading." She declared. Whispers erupted among the colony. "As elders I do respect your experience but in this case I have more than earned the right to lead and the rest of the colony will agree." Makana stated. "I am the strongest and most capable of anyone in this colony." "She's right." One of her fallen opponents admitted. "She defeated all of us on her own and we need to respect that." Much to her surprise most of her opponents now stood behind her. The colony whispers became louder and the elders knew they were not going to win this and backed down. Makana sighed in relief before turning to her supporters. "Thank you." She nodded. "If I may how did you get so strong?" one of them asked. "A few years in Lalotai will do that." She commented. Makana jumped to a higher point to address the colony. Everyone grew silent. "Listen up! From now on humans are off limits as prey." She ordered. There were a number of groans and growls at this decree. "Let's be honest for those of you who have eaten a human they don't taste all that great and seafood is way better." Makana challenged. There were several nods. "I thought so." She smiled. "Now go enjoy the rest of the island." Makana leapt down to where Maui was as the rest of the dragons dispersed. "I knew you do it kid." He smiled.

* * *

 _Back at the fourth wall_

Mini Maui danced around excitedly much to Maui's annoyance. "Hey let me do this please?" Maui asked. Mini Maui slumped in disappointment. "I wondered if you were going to show up again." The writer said not looking up from her laptop. "Of course I am. I'm Maui." Maui boasted. Moana smacked him on the head with her oar. "We know!" she stated. "You need to stop doing that." Maui said as she walked over to the writer. "Aw good Moana you're here too. I might need your expertise." the writer requested.


	2. Haere noa

Moana still couldn't believe it. She had decided to call the island Haere noa. It was uninhabited except for a few strange birds she had never seen before. Her people were skeptical of the tale she told. She probably wouldn't have believed it either if she had been there herself. All they knew was that she had left and the darkness had vanished. She had convinced them that it was safe to voyage again. At first they had been apprehensive but once they were out at sea they loved it, her father most of all. Construction on several fales was going quite well. Moana hoped to make this a small supply port for further voyaging.

Suddenly a cry from a great hawk caught her attention. "Could it be?" Moana wondered. A giant hawk circled high above her before landing and shifting into the demigod she knew. "Maui!" she yelled as a wide grin spread across her as she practically tackled him in a hug. "What are you doing here?" "What I can't visit my favorite wayfinder?" Maui asked giving a half smile. "Alright what happened?" Moana asked seeing through his façade. "That obvious?" Maui sighed. "To me." She commented leading him through the half-constructed village to the community fale which had been completed. They got several looks from villagers wondering who this strange visitor was. "So?" Moana pressed. "It's the dragons. Despite everything, I think they are still afraid of me. It's like the only stuff they remember is the bad stuff." Maui sighed. "What about Makana?" she asked. "Makana is still cool with me but she's the only one and I can't help but feel that she is always watching the others when I'm around like she's afraid they will attack me." Maui groaned. "Like I need protecting." "Maui that's probably just her way of showing she cares about you." Moana suggested. Maui hadn't thought of that. Makana had always tried to protect him ever since that storm dragon had come to his island.

"Moana?" Chief Tui called as he entered the fale. He stopped short when he saw the demigod. "Dad, this is Maui." Moana introduced. Tui gave a shocked expression as he studied the massive demigod before bowing in respect. "Great Maui we are happy that you have come. I will have our cooks prepare a feast in your honor." Tui bowed again before practically running out of the fale. "See you still have our love." Moana assured. Maui wasn't so sure something just didn't feel right.

Word spread quickly of Maui's arrival as Moana showed him around. Everywhere they went there were whispers and looks of apprehension from everyone but Moana didn't seem to notice. Everyone except much to Maui's delight the children. A group of them ran up to him and gazed up in wonder. The adults all stopped what they were doing and this time Moana noticed. "Are you really Maui?" one of them asked. "That's me." Maui smiled. "Wow!" they all admired. "How come you have so many tattoos?" asked another. Maui's smile grew even wider. "Kids have I got a story for you." He said. Maui lead the kids to a shady spot. "Here we go." Moana thought to herself shaking her head. She walked over to a few of her people who had not taken their eyes off the demigod. "Hey what is with everyone?" Moana asked her friend Kalani. "It's just, he's a demigod. What if we do something wrong and make him angry?" Kalani worried. "Whoa, whoa, he's not that type of demigod. Trust me I did plenty of things to tick him off and nothing bad happened to me." Moana assured.

By the time of the feast everyone had calmed down and warmed up to the demigod thanks to Moana. "We are honored to have you join us great demigod of the wind and sea." Chief Tui welcomed. Maui nodded in thanks. "And we want to thank you for keeping our daughter safe." Sina thanked. "I'm sure Moana has told you about our adventure?" Maui asked. "I did but nobody believed me." Moana commented. "Oh I assure you it's true and if it wasn't for your daughter I couldn't have pulled it off." Maui admitted. Tui looked at his daughter with pride. The feast went on for most of the night with Maui recounting parts of their journey. Much to his relief nobody asked him about when he abandoned Moana but that was because she had left that part out. She didn't want anyone thinking ill of him and besides that she had forgiven him.

The next morning Moana found Maui down by the boats. Pua followed behind her. The demigod appeared to be in deep thought. "You alright?" Moana asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Maui brushed her off. "Look Maui if this is about everyone's reaction to you yesterday…" "No, that I get. It's been awhile since you mortals have seen a demigod." Maui shrugged. "I'm thinking about staying away from the dragons." "You're going to abandon them?" Moana gasped. "That would break Makana's heart." "Makana will be fine. Dragons are social and she has an entire colony to be with her." Maui stated. "We both know that she's not exactly a normal dragon." Moana protested. "What is it you expect me to do Mo? They don't want me around. They are too scared of me." Maui groaned. "Then show them who you really are, just like you did here." Moana insisted. "Maybe you're right kid." Maui sighed. "But I'm probably going to stick around here for a while." "I wouldn't have it any other way Moana smiled. Even Pua jumped around in celebration. "What is with you and animal sidekicks kid?" Maui laughed scooping the small pig.

* * *

"You were going to do what!?" Makana yelled. "I thought we were friends Maui but I guess I was wrong!" "Guys!" the writer called but they ignored her. "I wasn't really going to, I was just venting." Maui protested. "You know how i feel about abandonment!" "Guys!" the writer called again trying to break up the argument but they again ignored her. "Yeah I remember how you abandoned me and Moana and I had to come after you!" Makana challenged. "Whoa uncalled for!" Moana interjected. "And that is my cure to leave." the writer thought going to find somewhere quieter.

 _I'd rather be shiny like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_ the writer softly sang to herself trying to block out the noise. Heavy footfalls shook the ground behind her. "That could only be one person or crab in this case" the writer thought to herself. "Hey pretty crab." "I believe that's my song babe." the crab looked down at her. "I know. It helps me think." the writer admitted. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see what was taking so long in my appearance. I saw you tagged me in this." Tamatoa stated. "How do you even know what a tag is?" the writer asked. "Oh please I've broken the fourth wall to many times not to know what that is." Tamatoa commented. "So?" "Don't worry pretty crab, its coming. It would come a lot sooner if I could get some quiet." the writer said glaring at the three arguing friends. Tamatoa grabbed the writer in his claw much to her surprise. "Hey! Mau..." the writer tried to call out but Tamatoa tightened her grip silencing her. He raised his other claw to his lips and shushed her before picking up her fallen laptop and walking off.

"Tamatoa I swear it if you don't put me down i swear..." But before she could finish the giant coconut crab dropped her in a cage like structure and handed her the laptop. She was surprised that it wasn't damaged. "What do you want?" The writer asked glancing up at the crab. "I want you to finish the next chapter and make me look fabulous." he requested. "And your going to stay here until its done." The writer glared at the crab. "Fine but I will get you for this!" the writer threatened. Tamatoa just laughed. "What could a little human do to me?" he asked disregarding her threat. "Who said I was human?" the writer muttered to herself as she pushed her blonde hair out of her face with a now revealed claw before continuing the story.


	3. Mon amie

"That's enough! Both of you!" Moana yelled forcing the demigod and dragon to stop fighting. "Did you two learn nothing from Te Fiti? Makana, Maui is not going to abandon you. Maui, Makana cares deeply about you which is why she doesn't want to see you hurt." Both Makana and Maui sighed knowing she was right. "Are we good now?" Moana asked. "Yeah we're good.' Makana assured as Maui pulled them both into a hug. Even the three minis hugged one another. "Wait a minute!" Maui said noticing that a certain someone was missing. The others noticed it too. "Where'd she go?" Makana wondered. "I think I know." Maui said examining the tracks. "He wouldn't!" Moana gasped. "Oh yes he would." Maui growled. "Come on!"

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Maui had gone to visit Moana and Makana was ready to beat her head against a rock from annoyance. Being chieftain was no easy task. She had managed to organize the dragons into different groups to either explore the island to find what their ancestors had left behind and others to make sure there was enough food for everyone but her suitors still found time to follow her around everywhere. Makana stayed in human form most of the time hoping it might deter them a little but they only seemed more determined. Many of the dragons followed suit. Thankfully none of the other competitors from the kaua, besides Kaimana, had chosen to try and court her. Unfortunately for her the most common way for dragons to court one another was for them to sing to one another and all her suitors had terrible voices. Many of them had also attempted visual displays and offerings but she just wasn't interested in any of them. She had tried to explain this to them but they continued to pursue her. Makana was checking on the food when Maui landed next to her making her jump. "Don't do that!" she scolded. "You're certainly on edge." Maui observed as he shifted to his demigod form. "Sorry things have been hectic since you left." She glared at her suitors. Maui glanced behind him but they all looked away as he did. "Suitors?" Maui asked. "Yep" Makana confirmed. "Do any of them catch your eye?" he asked eyeing them. "Nope." She stated. "Do they know that?" he questioned. "They do but don't seem to care." Makana stated. "Yeah well none of them are good enough for you. Want me to take care of them for you?" Maui offered tapping the tip of his hand. Mini Maui glared at the dragons punching his fist into his other hand. Even Mini Moana and Mini Makana appeared to take up fighting stances. Makana's eyes flicked between them and the other dragons. They seemed to get his message and backed away. "No that's Ok I can handle them." She assured. "There was that look again." Maui thought to himself. "Makana can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure." She agreed walking out of sight of the others.

"You need to stop." Maui stated. "What are you talking about?" Makana asked. "Every time I get near any other dragon, you always tense up like your about to jump in between us to protect me. I don't need protection." He insisted. "Oh gods Maui I know you don't need protection. I watched you do more damage to Te Ka when we were fighting him. I know what you are capable of. I'm afraid of what will happen if you have to defend yourself." Makana explained. "You're worried that I will kill them." Maui realized. "How could you possibly think that?" "I'm sorry Maui. I just know how dragons react to fear." "You know they are never going to stop being afraid of me if you keep reacting the way you do." Maui stated. Makana was silent as she looked away. "Look Makana all I'm asking is for you to trust me in this." Maui requested. Before Makana could answer, several children's screams filled the air. The two ran towards the commotion.

They ran into the cluster of screaming children in human form who immediately hide behind their chieftain. "What is it?" Makana asked the terrified children but before they could answer something came crashing through the forest. Maui was about to attack but Makana stopped him as she recognized who it was. "Aoloa!" she hurried over to the winded elder monster as several other dragons appeared. "What are you…" Makana stopped noticed he was soaking wet "Did you swim here?" "Makana I'm glad I found you. Please we need your help. He's driving everyone crazy!" Aoloa tried to explain. "Whoa slow down start from the beginning." Makana requested. "It's Tamatoa, he's been screaming his head off since you left and no one has been able to get near him to fix the problem. None of us can sleep and many of the others are considering leaving. You are the only one who has ever been able to get close to him. Please you've got to do something." Aoloa begged. Makana suddenly felt all eyes on her. "Failit how is gathering food coming?" she asked. "We are behind chieftain." He informed her. "I need a few of you exploring the island to assist in gathering food. We can explore the island at any time. Food takes a priority." Makana stated. "I will return soon." Many of the dragons nodded. "Makana you don't have to go I can handle crab cakes." Maui offered. Makana didn't say it out loud but she recalled the last time he had taken on Tamatoa. She had to rescue him. "That's Ok Maui I actually need a favor from you." Makana requested. This got a raised eyebrow from the demigod. "I need you to protect the children in case any of the monsters have already left." She asked. "Keep them away from the water for now." "Makana…" Maui started but she stopped him. "Maui please, I probably wouldn't be alive if not for Aoloa. I owe him this much." Makana insisted. "Besides you asked for me to trust you. Well I'm trusting you with the most precious of my people." Maui sighed in defeat. "At least don't go alone." Maui asked. "I won't." she promised. "Somebody has to take Aoloa home and I will bet you a fish dinner that certain dragons will follow me no matter what orders I give." "That's a suckers bet and you know it." Maui teased.

Sure enough as she took off carrying Aoloa her suitors gave chase claiming that they would protect her from the vicious monsters of Lalotai. "Yeah that would probably be the other way around." Makana thought to herself shaking her head. "This must be what Maui felt like when she was around him." By the time they got to the entrance it was growing dark. The others were a bit surprised when she shifted into her human form. She dove in after Aoloa letting the wind and then water rush past her as she entered snagging a vine and swinging to a clear spot on the ground. Gods she had missed this place. Makana looked back to see that many of her suitors had made the mistake of coming in dragon form and had landed on their face and backs. It was hard for her not to laugh. "That's what you get for following me." Makana said shifting back to her dragon form. "Alright since you have insisted on coming down here let's get one thing straight. You do exactly what I say or there is a good chance you will die." "Are you threatening us chieftain?" a forest dragon named Iakopa asked. "As irritating as you've all been no. Everything here can and will eat you." "Alright then we just avoid all the monsters." A wind dragon named Olamide suggested taking flight. Makana tackled him back to the ground just before one of the carnivorous plants snapped him up. "First rule, stay on the ground." Makana warned speaking to all of them. "Got it." Olamide assured as she let him up. Makana lead them closer the Tamatoa's screams. The giant crab was right where she had left him but she did not approach. "Ok guys that's Tamatoa's cave stay hidden and you might learn something." Makana said before approaching the crab.

"I'm so shiny…. Yeah well it didn't help me did it?" Tamatoa yelled out to anyone who was listening. "Oh come on can someone please help me?" Tamatoa struggled to try and get back up. "Alright I'll just stay here on my back. But let's be honest if my name was Sebastian and I had a cool Jamaican accent you'd help me." He called out crossing his claws. "I don't know, Sebastian never tried to eat anybody." Makana commented stepping into view. "You! You did this! Come here so I can crush the life out of you!" Tamatoa demanded trying to reach her with his massive claws. Makana leaned in closer but kept just out of reach to mock him. Finally, his claws slumped back down as he gave up. "You done?" Makana asked. "Yes, now what do you want and what is that around your neck?" Tamatoa asked. Makana didn't answer. She just began to circle the giant crab. "Wait I know what that is. That's the chieftain necklace of the dragons." Tamatoa realized "Oh dear I tried to kill the chieftain dragon. I'm going die aren't I?" "I haven't decided yet." Makana said continuing to circle. "Okay you don't have to kill me. You can just leave me here." Tamatoa pleaded. "First of all why not you tried to eat me on several occasions and crab is delicious. Secondly Aoloa and the others are tired of your whining." Makana informed him. "If Aoloa so tired of my whining then why doesn't he just help me up!" Tamatoa called out. Makana stopped circling. "Have you seen that guy he is tiny. I'm probably one of the few who can actually lift you." she said. "So you did come to help me." Tamatoa sighed. "I don't think you deserve my help." Makana stated. "I promise not to kill you." Tamatoa assured. "That should be a given." Makana growled. "OK fine I'll give you one of my trinkets something to go with that new necklace of yours." Tamatoa offered. "I don't want your shiny! I want your song." Makana said. "Come again?" Tamatoa asked. "Somehow throughout this whole saving the world from darkness thing I missed all the good songs and if there is one thing we dragons love its music." Makana stated. "Just so I'm hearing you correctly you want me to sing my shiny song? Because I would be happy to!" Tamatoa exclaimed. "I could do the whole bioluminescent thing too." "Uh sure why not but you still can't eat me." Makana warned. "Oh take all the fun out of it. Now if you don't mind helping me up." Tamatoa requested. "I'm going to regret this later." Makana thought as she pushed the crab back on his feet. "Oh thank you so much and might I say that necklace is quite beautiful." Tamatoa commented. "Uh huh and if you touch it I will kill you." the dragon warned walking alongside the giant crab. "I might need help with the shiny display since it's getting to dark." Tamatoa requested. "I'm a sun dragon, I've got you covered." "Thanks babe." Tamatoa winked. "Oh boy, definitely regret this." Makana thought to herself

Makana was pleasantly surprised to find she was wrong. She quite enjoyed Tamatoa's song though he had changed some of the lyrics from when Moana and Maui were there. As much as she hated she had fun dancing around Tamatoa as he swayed perfectly to the music and listening to his almost hypnotic voice. His bioluminescent display was amazing too with the gold turning to a bluish silver on his shell and moving designs across his skin. By the end of it Makana had ended it up on top of the glowing shell. She glided down to the ground and turned back to the giant crab. "Did you like the song?" Tamatoa asked. "That was awesome!" Makana smiled. "Take notes boys that is how you impress someone!" Tamatoa was surprised to see several male dragons come out of hiding. They began clapping much to his delight all except for one. "Looks like you've got a fan club." Makana smiled. "Better you than me." The males started asking him for tips but then Kaimana spoke up. "You've got to be kidding me! That's what you call a display? I could do ten times better!" he claimed. The other males stepped away from him. Makana was stunned that he was acting this way. "I know I said I wouldn't eat you but can I eat him?" Tamatoa glared at Kaimana. She was tempted to say yes but instead attacked him grabbing him by the throat with her teeth and through him across the cave putting him in between her and Tamatoa. "How dare you!" she growled advancing towards him as glowing red marks appeared on her scales with malice in her eyes. "Get this through your head you vile little creep. Never will you ever be my mate. I do not belong to you. Now show some respect and apologize now!" Everyone was silent. "I'm sorry." He apologized to Makana. "Not to me, to Tamatoa!" she growled. He looked up at the giant grab. "I apologize for insulting you." He said through gritted teeth. "Like you mean it." Makana ordered. He said it again this time sounding more sincere. "Now all of you get back to the colony." Makana ordered. The males slinked past her submissively then bolted past as if they were children who had done something wrong. "Anyone ever tell you that you are scary when you're angry?" Tamatoa asked as the red markings disappeared. "Just you." Makana stated. "I'm really sorry about Kaimana. I will deal with him more appropriately." "He's not the first to try and get under my skin but I've got a tough shell." Tamatoa told her. "I just want to know one thing. After trying to eat you so many times why did you stand up on for me?" Makana studied the crab for a moment. "If there's one thing the journey to Te Fiti taught me, it's forgiveness. That and nobody should be spoken to that way, not even you Sparkles." Tamatoa was taken aback by what she had said. "I should get back to my people." Makana said turning to leave. "Thank you mon amie." He said stopping her in her tracks. "You called me that in your song too. What does it mean?" Makana asked. "It means my friend." Tamatoa translated. "I hope you mean that." Makana gave a small smile before departing.

* * *

Tamatoa had finally left the writer alone long enough for her to get everything ready. The writer was no longer a human but a dragon. She had used the bioluminescent substance like war paint and hidden her laptop where it would not be damaged. All she had to do was wait for her prey and she didn't have to wait long. "See babe that wasn't so hard…" he stopped short when he noticed the cage was empty. "You've got to be kidding me!" Suddenly a rock dropped in front of the entrance trapping him inside as music from Jekyll and Hyde started to play.

 _Did you really think that you could really keep me caged?_

 _Did you think I wouldn't get free?_

*Tamatoa turns looking for the source of her voice*

 _If you did I'm sad to say it wasn't meant to be_

*Writer steps out to reveal herself in all her bioluminescent glory and Tamatoa backs away*

 _You never escape from me_

*Tamatoa falls backwards into a ditch*

"Well that was anticlimactic." The writer said stopping her song. "You're a…" he managed. "A dragon? Yes and this dragon doesn't do well when she's caged." The writer growled. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me." Tamatoa begged holding his claws up in defense. The caught the writer off guard. "Wait a minute, you're scared of dragons." The writer realized. "What? No I'm not!" he protested but not being very convincing. "I had a feeling by the way you reacted to Makana." The writer commented. "That was because you wrote it that way!" Tamatoa groaned. "and yet here we are with you afraid of me dearie." Before Tamatoa could answer the rock that had trapped them both in exploded in a thousand pieces.

"Where is she Crab Cakes?" Maui demanded. He leapt into the cave with Makana and Moana right behind him but he could only see the bioluminescent markings on the writer and tackled her by mistake. "Maui it's me! I give! I give!" the writer yelled holding up her hands in defense as she changed back into a human. Maui gave a confused look at her then Tamatoa. "Don't look at me I was as in the dark as you were." He informed them. "Well that explains a lot." Moana commented leaning against her oar. "I knew." Makana stated. "Really?" Maui asked pulling the writer to her feet. "Yeah remember dragons can sense one another and since none of you were dragons it had to be her." Makana reminded him. "That's beside the point. Did he hurt you?" Maui asked changing the subject. "I'm fine." The writer assured. "Come on kid let's get you out of here." Maui offered. The writer glanced back at the still trapped Tamatoa. "Thanks guys but I'm going to hang out here for a while." The writer said pulling out of Maui's grasp. "You sure kid?" Maui asked. The writer nodded and they left her alone with the giant crab.

Tamatoa had finally left the writer alone long enough for her to get everything ready. The writer was no longer a human but a dragon. She had used the bioluminescent substance like war paint and hidden her laptop where it would not be damaged. All she had to do was wait for her prey and she didn't have to wait long. "See babe that wasn't so hard…" he stopped short when he noticed the cage was empty. "You've got to be kidding me!" Suddenly a rock dropped in front of the entrance trapping him inside as music from Jekyll and Hyde started to play.

 _Did you really think that you could really keep me caged?_

 _Did you think I wouldn't get free?_

*Tamatoa turns looking for the source of her voice*

 _If you did I'm sad to say it wasn't meant to be_

*Writer steps out to reveal herself in all her bioluminescent glory and Tamatoa backs away*

 _You never escape from me_

*Tamatoa falls backwards into a ditch*

"Well that was anticlimactic." The writer said stopping her song. "You're a…" he managed. "A dragon? Yes and this dragon doesn't do well when she's caged." The writer growled. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me." Tamatoa begged holding his claws up in defense. The caught the writer off guard. "Wait a minute, you're scared of dragons." The writer realized. "What? No I'm not!" he protested but not being very convincing. "I had a feeling by the way you reacted to Makana." The writer commented. "That was because you wrote it that way!" Tamatoa groaned. "and yet here we are with you afraid of me dearie." Before Tamatoa could answer the rock that had trapped them both in exploded in a thousand pieces.

"Where is she Crab Cakes?" Maui demanded. He leapt into the cave with Makana and Moana right behind him but he could only see the bioluminescent markings on the writer and tackled her by mistake. "Maui it's me! I give! I give!" the writer yelled holding up her hands in defense as she changed back into a human. Maui gave a confused look at her then Tamatoa. "Don't look at me I was as in the dark as you were." He informed them. "Well that explains a lot." Moana commented leaning against her oar. "I knew." Makana stated. "Really?" Maui asked pulling the writer to her feet. "Yeah remember dragons can sense one another and since none of you were dragons it had to be her." Makana reminded him. "That's beside the point. Did he hurt you?" Maui asked changing the subject. "I'm fine." The writer assured. "Come on kid let's get you out of here." Maui offered. The writer glanced back at the still trapped Tamatoa. "Thanks guys but I'm going to hang out here for a while." The writer said pulling out of Maui's grasp. "You sure kid?" Maui asked. The writer nodded and they left her alone with the giant crab.


	4. History

After managing to help the giant grab back on his feet the writer agreed to stay as long as he didn't try to eat her and she could stay in human form. Tamatoa for whatever reason insisted she stay on his shell though she was pretty sure it had something to do with her blonde hair. He had also started calling her treasure. "So why did you stay?" Tamatoa asked as the writer typed away at the next chapter. "You looked lonely." The writer said. "Is that the only reason babe? Maybe the fact that I'm so fabulous?" Tamatoa smirked. "While I'm not arguing with that, it's that you and I are similar." The writer said. *Tamatoa gave her an odd look* "You're not exactly shiny babe." The crab commented. "I meant you're an introverted theater person." The writer clarified. "Well, well, well? Are you a singer or a dancer?" The crab asked. "I can't dance." The writer admitted. "Oh come on everyone can dance you just need the right music." Tamatoa commented flipping a gold coin into the water. *Music began to play* "Hey that's not the track I picked!" the crab complained.

 _Trust in me_

 _Just in me_

 _Shut your eyes_

"Is that you singing treasure?" *The writer didn't respond*

 _You can sleep safe and sound_

 _Knowing I am around_

*Tamatoa turned his eyes to see a huge snake moving towards a now sleeping writer. It stopped when it noticed the crabs glaring eyes*

"Hi." The snake greeted. "I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner." *The snake glanced down at the writer again* "Who are you and what are doing in my lair." The giant crab growled. "Kaa." She hissed. "I have come to invite you to a little villain gathering as a sort of welcoming to you as the new villain." "I will have to think on that one. Now if you don't mind I have guest." Tamatoa growled. "Well if you're not going eat the little morsel I will." Kaa stated poising herself to strike. *Tamatoa quickly turned accidently throwing the writer to snap at the snake. "Ow!" the writer complained. *Kaa fell from where she was hanging glanding close to the writer and was about to strike but suddenly froze* "Aren't you just the biggest fiercest noodle" the writer grinned. *Tamatoa looked closer to see both their eyes were glowing purple* "Not so fun being hypnotized is it dearie?" the writer asked. *the snake shook her head* "Now beat before Tamatoa decides to eat you." The writer ordered. * the snake slithered out as fast as she could* "Noodle?" Tamatoa questioned. "It's what snake people call snakes." The writer smiled. "You are weird." The crab commented. "I take that as a complement. So what'd I miss?" the writer asked. "What do you know about villains?" Tamatoa asked. "What's there to tell their villains? Their pretty one dimensional." *Tamatoa picked her up in his claw* "Is that what you think of me?" he glared at the writer. "Oh Tama, you are not a villain. You are a predator. Villains always have some kind of domination plot. Predators are concerned with survival (I'm aware Kaa also fits in this category). The only reason people consider you a villain is because you tried to eat Moana and beat up their favorite demigod (sorry Hercules it wasn't even close). "Fair enough" Tamatoa admitted. "What about villain parties?" "Oh they are known for throwing the most fun parties." The writer laughed. "Then it's settled you're coming with me." Tamatoa smiled. "Wait what?" The writer gasped.

* * *

"Makana you don't have to go I can handle crab cakes." Maui offered. "That's Ok Maui I actually need a favor from you." Makana requested. This got a raised eyebrow from the demigod. "I need you to protect the children in case any of the monsters have already left." She asked. "Keep them away from the water for now." "Makana…" Maui started but she stopped him. "Maui please, I probably wouldn't be alive if not for Aoloa. I owe him this much." Makana insisted. "Besides you asked for me to trust you. Well I'm trusting you with the most precious of my people." Maui sighed in defeat. "At least don't go alone." Maui asked. "I won't." she promised. "Somebody has to take Aoloa home and I will bet you a fish dinner that certain dragons will follow me no matter what orders I give." "That's a suckers bet and you know it." Maui teased. He watched as Makana took to the air with ease despite the monster on her back. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the small fleet of male dragons give chase. They did not know what they were getting themselves into. The demigod looked down at the still frightened children. They had stayed where they were at the request of their chief. Maui wasn't quite sure what to do with them. It had been forever since he had been around dragons that young. As if Mini Maui could hear his thoughts he started waving franticly trying to get big Maui's attention. All the kids noticed and couldn't help but stare at the moving tattoo. Maui glanced down to see what was going on. As if on cue both Mini Moana and Mini Makana moved to the pectoral where Mini Maui was. He gestured at the two of them but Maui still didn't understand. Suddenly Mini Moana and Mini Makana glared at one another like they were about to attack each other but Mini Maui pushed them apart. They all glanced up at big Maui and this time he got the hint. "Have you kids ever heard how I ended the human dragon war?" the demigod smiled.

Maui flew high above the sea in his giant hawk form searching for any sign of trouble. It didn't take long for the demigod to find some. A large winged monster with shimmering bluish white scales was attacking a fleet of canoes. Fire erupted from its jaws igniting one of the sails. Maui's hawk cry rang out as he rushed the beast. The monster snapped its jaws at the annoyance but the demigod was too fast and tore into the monster's massive wings. Maui shifted back to his demigod form. This seemed to confuse the monster. Maui took advantage of this and leapt at the monster with a great roar his glowing hook slashed across its chest leaving a large wound. The monster yelped in pain before high tailing out of there. The voyagers cheered at Maui's victory. The wind picked up throwing water on the burning sail. "Great Maui," Chief Wai approached him. "Thank you for your assistance." "It's what I do." Maui smiled. "Was anyone hurt?" "Not this time." The chief admitted. "This time?" Maui questioned. "Many months ago, we voyaged to an island full of those monsters. There did appear to be humans on the island but we did not encounter any, only those beasts. We managed to wound one of them significantly before we were attacked by more. We are now unable to sail past their accursed island without being attacked." Chief Wai informed him. Maui glanced around and noticed a noticeable lack of children and very few women that normally accompanied these voyages. He also noticed an abundance of weaponry. "What were you planning on doing chief?" Maui asked. "We were going to finish this and with you here we are sure to succeed." The chief smiled. Everyone began to cheer. Maui usually didn't let humans accompany him on such feats but he loved having an audience.

The wind dragon Maui had injured landed with a hard thud with in the village of the dragons. Many of them, both in human and dragon form, ran to his aid. "Kamakani what happened?" one of the moon dragons asked but Kamakani pushed the healer away. "I need to see the chief." He grunted still in pain. Kahekili the powerful storm dragon and chief of the dragons suddenly appeared. His dark grey shimmering scales were offset by the many scars he had from winning the Kaua year after year. "I am here." He stated. Even his voice seemed to resonate with power. "Chief the humans, they attempted to return again. I managed to chase them away but one of them is a shapeshifter." Kamakani informed him. Murmurs broke out among the dragons but all fell silent when Kahekili spoke. "Only we dragons have been gifted with shapeshifting." He said trying to keep everyone from panicking. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen if myself." Kamakani insisted. Frightened whispers began again. "One of us?" someone wondered aloud. "Are there more?" another asked. "Enough!" Kahekili commanded. "We will deal with the intruders like we always have, by keeping them away from our home. Everyone but my Imua will remain here." The Imua were the elite warriors of the dragons. Several dragons stepped forward and readied themselves for battle.

The journey to the monster's island took about half a day. Maui was a bit surprised to see the island was huge. He remembered pulling it up eons ago. It would have supported many humans if not for its current monster problem. The boat had no more been moored when twenty or so of the monsters emerged from the forest. Maui readied his fishhook as the monsters barred their dagger like fangs. They didn't seem fazed by his warrior face in fact a grey one marked up with scars actually stepped forward baring his teeth. The humans held their weapons at the ready. One of the monsters charged but Maui leapt at the beast and killed it with his hook. That started everyone to charge forward and the fighting to begin. The two sides tore into each other brutally. Maui shapeshifted into his hawk form to get greater altitude catching the attention of all the monsters who gave the same confused expression the first one had. He changed back into his demigod form and slammed into one of the monsters cracking its bones. He tried the same thing only this time he was slammed by the large grey one's tail. Th demi god changed tactics and managed to tear a deep gash in the monster's side with his hook before being smacked away by the creature's large claws. With Maui's help half of the monsters were killed and the other half severely wounded. They were forced to retreat. The humans cheered at the victory but many of them were in just as bad of a condition. The only relatively uninjured one was Maui he thought about pursuing the monsters but chose instead to assist the injured humans.

This was only the first of these battles. Terrifying stories began to spread throughout the dragon colony about the fierce shapeshifting warrior fighting alongside the humans. He had gained the name Destroyer. The dragons still refused to give up their island. With each advance, fierce battles took place and there were always casualties. Maui couldn't figure out how the dragons were healing so quickly so he decided to investigate. His hawk form was to easily recognizable so he opted instead to shift into his lizard form and made his way toward the interior of the island.

Maui hurried along the ground and was surprised when he could see the tops of well-maintained fales. "So, there are humans here." Maui thought to himself. So why hadn't he seen any? Were they being held hostage or something? Suddenly he heard voices and was about to call out but stopped when several of the creatures appeared. These were much smaller than the ones he had been fighting. He guessed they were the creatures young. There were five total. One green, one brown, one blue and two white. Maui couldn't help but notice that neither the brown nor the blue one had wings and that they all had very shiny scales. "Tamatoa would love these guys." Maui thought to himself. The demigod hated that he was going to have to kill these kids but if he didn't they would retaliate later in life. Maybe he would just toss them into Laloti instead. His thoughts were interrupted when the smaller of the white dragons spoke. "Chief Kahekili said to stay near the village!" he protested. "Then go back scaredy dragon!" The brown one teased. "Why'd you have to bring Aolani, Kekoa?" The green one asked. "Hey lay off!" The larger white one protested. "You know my mom wants me to keep an eye on him." "He sure needs it." The blue one commented. "He doesn't have his fire and he can barely shapeshift." "Wait what?" Maui thought to himself as he moved a little closer. "Yeah your one to talk Honi!" the brown one laughed. Honi gave a mischievous smirk before transforming in a flash of fire to a boy that couldn't be older than twelve. Maui couldn't believe what he had just seen. "Better run guys." Honi threatened picking up a curved stick. "I'm the Destroyer!" the young shapeshifters laughed keeping just out of reach. "I am the dragon chief of this great island and I will defeat you Destroyer!" the green one said in a much deeper voice trying to imitate the chieftain. Honi let himself be pinned and they all laughed as they continued to play. Maui realized he had made a terrible mistake. These weren't monsters, they were just shapeshifters that could change into… what had they called it? A dragon! He needed to correct this. Maui backed away not wanting to scare the kids. It was obvious by the name they had called him that they would be terrified of him. "What kind of title was Destroyer?" Maui questioned. He was a hero for crying out loud!

The five young dragon continued to play not knowing they had been seen by the demigod. "Hey guys if we're going to get to the stream and back before anyone notices we better go now." Honi reminded them. They all nodded and hurried off. Aolani, the youngest of them only five, tried to keep up but soon found the others far ahead of him. He was pretty sure they had done that on purpose. Aolani didn't know this island as well as they did but he remembered the stream was on the far side of the island. He did his best to find his way but ultimately found himself lost and besides that something felt off about the area he was in. The older earth dragon Hori's words rang in his head. "I am not a scardey dragon" Aolani told himself before stepping forward only to have ropes thrown over him from every direction.

The four older dragons practically dove into the stream. They darted after small minnows testing out their fishing skills. Since the humans had come they had been unable to go anywhere outside of the village and this was their favorite spot. Honi being a water dragon used his powers to start a splashing war. They were all laughing joyously when Kanoa the forest dragon spoke up. "Hey Kekoa, where's your brother?" he asked. They all stopped and looked around. "Aolani?" Kekoa called. No answer. "Oh no, where is he you guys." Kekoa began to panic. "He was right behind you!" Hori protested. "This is not good guys! We have to find him." Kekoa begged. "I told you not to bring him!" Honi reminded him earning him an angry look from the other dragon. They all began calling for the little moon dragon when a distressed scream echoed through the forest. Kekoa knew it was his brother. The four dragons ran towards the scream and burst into a clearing only to be met with a wall of spears. Several humans jabbed at them tearing wounds in their sides and wings. Kekoa could see his brother on the other side of these humans. A few more humans could be seen pulling a struggling Aolani away but none of the dragons could get to him. Hori attempted to use his powers to make the trees attack the humans but they barely moved. The others elemental powers didn't fare any better and they were forced to run or be cut to pieces. Kekoa had to be dragged by the others. "Kekoa stop! We need help!" Kanoa insisted.

Maui emerged from the forest to find the humans cheering. "Maui, you just in time." Chief Wai approached him. "What's going on?" Maui questioned. "We've managed to capture one of the monsters." Chief Wai smiled. "You what?" Maui demanded hurrying towards the cheering crowd that surrounded the young dragon. "You don't understand." But before the demigod could explain more storm clouds appeared out of nowhere. The ocean and wind whipped themselves into a frenzy and the trees began to move unnaturally as almost every adult dragon appeared at the edge of the forest, at least fifty. All full grown and all very angry. The humans grabbed their weapons except for the ones restraining the young dragon and one about to kill him. Maui rushed over and grabbed the shark tooth club before it came down. Much to the humans' surprise the demigod cut the ropes restraining the dragon. He was so small Maui was able to scoop him up in one arm. Aolani was so scared that he didn't move but there was something different about this human. He seemed to be protecting him and his mana almost seemed comforting. The two sides were about to kill each other when Maui sent a blast of blue mana between them drawing everyone's attention to him. "This ends now!" he proclaimed. He moved closer to the dragons and set Aolani down. Maui kept his eyes on the adult dragons as he did. "Hoku take your son to safety." The large grey one ordered. Maui assumed he was the chief of the dragons and did not protest as a much larger white female moved towards the young dragon. She scooped her son up in her claws and took flight. "Maui?" Chief Wai questioned. "There's been a mistake. These aren't monsters, their shapeshifters." Maui informed them. The humans glanced between the demigod and the dragons. "That doesn't change the fact they attacked and killed my people!" Chief Wai protested. "How dare you!" Chief Kahekili snarled. "YOU who invaded our island and started this when you kill one of MY people simply because he was in his dragon form. You call us monsters yet you are the ones acting monstrous and to add insult to injury you bring a shapeshifter to kill us all!" Maui could tell a fight was about to break out. "Alright enough!" Maui ordered bringing everyone's attention back on him. "Let's hold off on killing each other. You two chiefs are going to work this out." "And who are you to give that order?" Chief Kahekili growled narrowing his eyes. "I'm Maui, demigod of the wind and sea." Maui informed him. Chief Kahekili's eyes widened with this revelation. Frightened murmurs broke out among the dragons and many of them took a step back. It didn't escape Maui's attention. "I'm not going to hurt anyone unless they give me a reason and nobody is going kill anyone while I'm here. Are we clear on that?" He asked eyeing both sides. Chief Kahekili took the hint. "Stand down." He ordered. At this command the elements seemed to calm down but the sky remained overcast. "Let's talk." Maui stated.

Chief Kahekili ordered the dragons back to the village before shifting into human form. Maui took note of the fierce looking dragon tattoo on his back along with the storm themed tattoos decorating other parts of his body. There were also many scars crisscrossing his body. The two chiefs followed the demigod to more neutral ground. They finally called a truce. The voyagers would be allowed to gather supplies at the discretion of the dragons. It was their island after all. They would also be allowed to voyage past the island. In return the humans would never attack them again. It wasn't a perfect relationship but even Maui understood this was going to take time to fix. Maui continued to visit this island of shapeshifters. It took a while for them to warm up to and stop being so scared of the demigod. Not surprisingly it was Aolani the young moon dragon he had saved who convinced his people that Maui was more like them and wasn't someone they should be afraid of. The dragons also eventually warmed up to the humans as well. They even went as far as to defend them against monsters as they sailed through their waters. This alliance lead to ceremonial necklaces being crafted and exchanged among the chiefs as a show of friendship. Some dragons even dispersed to live and voyage among the humans. Maui couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction when a tattoo of him uniting the two peoples appeared on his lower back. With the dragons helping to protect the humans, it made his job a lot easier but there were even monsters the dragons couldn't handle. Maui wasn't happy to take care of those and reveled in the praise he got. He did everything to make them love him and they did. How could they not? He was Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all.

"And that's how I ended the human dragon war." Maui proclaimed. "Whoa!" all the little dragons gasped. Maui could see he had gathered quite an audience of older dragons around the fire. He noticed Makana smiling at him from the other side of the fire. "See, I knew you handle it." She said. "Of course I can, I'm Maui." he smirked. "So how was Laloti?" "Interesting and it now has one less screaming crab." Makana informed him. "You killed him?" Maui asked a little surprised. "No I helped him and he helped me make a point to my suitors." She clarified. "I could have helped you with that too." Maui laughed. "Somehow you're not as intimidating as a fifty-foot bioluminescent crab." She smiled. "And it was the weirdest thing he called me his friend for some reason." At this Maui's expression changed. "Maui, are you alright?" Makana asked. "I'm fine." Maui lied. "Just be careful around Tamatoa. He may seem friendly at first but he will eat you the first chance he gets." Makana could tell he was extremely upset as he walked away from her but it wasn't at her. "Don't do something rash!" Makana called but he ignored her. He wasn't going to do something rash just give some "friendly" advice to his old friend.

Tamatoa picked absent mindedly through some of the treasures he had recovered from being flipped on his back when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't even have to turn to know it was Maui. "Well, well, well." Tamatoa sang. "If it isn't the fallen demigod. Heard about my new friend?" "Stay away from her crab cakes!" Maui warned. At this the giant crab turned to face the demigod. "Oh, what's wrong Maui man? Mad that one of your little friends likes me?" Tamatoa taunted. "And a chief no less." "I'm warning you right now you beady eyed bottom feeder, if you hurt her or any of them, I'll do more than rip your leg off." Maui threatened. At this threat the crabs smirk disappeared. "You just can't accept that someone might actually want to be friends with me." Tamatoa challenged. "No I can't." Maui stated turning to leave. "You did." Tamatoa muttered as the demigod disappeared.

* * *

"Tamatoa put me down you over grown hermit crab!" (fun fact: coconut crabs are the largest species of hermit crabs in the world) The writer growled. "I may be a vet student but I will hurt you." "No wonder you're so crazy and I thought you only worked on those small fuzzy things." Tamatoa laughed. "And you said you were a theater girl." "That's a hobby. Wildlife vet is a career." The writer clarified. "And part of the reason I chose to hang out with the giant singing crab instead of the demigod." "Look treasure, you know these people better than I do." Tamatoa protested. "Yeah and the fact that I am not a Disney villain will get me killed or worse!" the writer warned. "You really think those pathetic little villains can get past moi?" "I'm not going to win this am I?" the writer sighed. "What do you think babe?" the crab smirked. "Fine, just let me make one adjustment." The writer sighed. *Tamatoa opened his claw letting her jump to his back and type something into her laptop. Both of them began to glow for a moment* "Ok we're good but hopefully nothing bad will happen." The writer confirmed.


End file.
